SasuNaru song meme
by Tigeress33565
Summary: SasuNaru song meme! the first half was done from my MP3 the next from a SasuNaru playlist on Youtube that I used randomized from. XD


Incomplete – Backstreet boys

Sasuke sighed.

"I want Naruto." He murmured as he looked around the room Team Hawk was staying in for the night in order to hide, do to…complications in the form of a blonde haired, blue eyed demon holder.

"I…want to go home." He whispered.

His black hair fell in front of his empty onyx eyes as he finished his train of thought before falling asleep.

"_Without you, All I am is incomplete…"_

He Gets That From You – Reba

Naruto smiled at his son. The boys blonde hair and onyx eyes both shone in the sun almost at an equal with his fathers.

"Dad!" Nikkou grinned, a surprisingly calm demeanor surrounding him, even at his early age of eleven.

"Yes?" Naruto answered from his place on the ground next to the slab of stone.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a ninja! Just like you and Father!" Nikkou smiled as he and Naruto looked at the grave with 'Uchiha, Sasuke' engraved into it.

Naruto grinned and looked at the stone sadly as he watched their son run across the grave yard to pray at the shrine ahead.

"He gets that from you, teme…"

I'm A Survivor – Reba

Naruto rolled his eyes as his friends scowled in disgust and concern.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Ino asked the older nine year old as the doctor stitched up the rather large gash on his leg.

"N-no!" Naruto hid a wince as the needle pierced his skin again.

But he smiled when the ten year old-Sasuke subtly held his hand and let him squeeze the pale boys hand when the pain got to be too much.

"How can it not hurt?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…'Cause I'm a survivor…"

Girl Next Door - Saving Jane

Naruto glared as he pictured the girl in his mind. Her perfect pink hair, Her pretty green eyes, her sweet and kind attitude…Sakura Haruno was perfect in almost every way, Never cruel or mean, never bitter, got almost the best grades, was the prettiest girl in school.

He wanted to slap the shit out of her.

But she was like Miss. America as far as school went.

So when his boyfriend-the most popular guy in school as dubbed by every girl in the school- set next to him and wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's slim waist, he looked up almost sadly and asked the question that had been stabbing at him since he had started to date Sasuke Uchiha.

"Do you want to date Sakura Haruno? She has a crush on you…"

Sasuke looked at him in shock a moment before a smirk spread across his face and he leaned in to kiss Naruto as Sakura turned the corner to glare hatefully at Naruto.

"Naruto, to me- you're always going to be the prom-queen and she is always gonna be the girl next

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me – Pokemon soundtrack (1st Movie)

* * *

I didn't do this one because I did not like the one I wrote…I might fill it in later but w/e…

* * *

Shut Up And Sleep With Me – Sin with Sebastian

Naruto grinned as Sasuke eyes him from across the room, the onyx eyes seeming to roam over his body as the Uchiha came closer. The blonde-still grinning-made a 'come closer' movement that his lover took for the invitation it was.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke, there are people watching…" Naruto whispered.

"…Shut up and sleep with me." Sasuke growled as he pushed his lover into the wall behind them, both ignoring the thirteen smirking teens around them.

"I thought you'd never ask…

I Can't Help Falling In Love With You – A-teens

Sasuke smirked as Naruto finally stepped around the corner. His hands were ringing each other, body stiff, and face a bright red.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear as he appeared behind Naruto.

"I can't help but fall in love with you." He finished as he wrapped both arms around Naruto's hips firmly.

Naruto smiled softly as his hands fell over Sasuke's happily.

"I can't help but love you back, Teme…"

He Loves Me, He Loves You Not – Dream

Sakura was all over him again, and he felt Naruto's angry and hurt glare from across the lunch room.

"Sakura. Leave." He growled as she tried to kiss him again.

"But…you love me!" she screamed and he felt the snap of Naruto's nerves all the way on the other side of the foot ball field sized room.

Apparently, the blonde could deal with Sakura flirting, bluntly offering sexual intercourse, insults to his person, and her trying to kiss his boyfriend. But he drew the line at saying he loved her.

"Bitch!" Naruto growled as he stomped across the room in a very short time for all the way across the room, shoving her with the amount of strength a surprisingly small body could hold.

"What!?" Sakura snapped as she recovered from the shove and glared at the smaller boy.

"He. Is. Mine!" the boy snarled.

"Whatever! A monster like you? Psh!"

"Better than a bitch! If you hadn't noticed, He's gay!"

"No way! It's just a phase! HE loves me!"

"He loves me, you idiot!"

"Monster!"

"Retard!"

"Stupid faggot!(I hated writing that…)

"I'm not a cigarette or a bundle of wood! Learn what it means before you start throwing insults you whore!"

"You're the slut! I bet he hates you! Your not worth anything!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke snapped angrily as he finally overcame to shock of Naruto and Sakura starting a fight in the middle of lunch.

"Stop it!" he growled as he pulled Naruto into a tight hug from behind.

"I love Naruto. I won't ever love you." He growled before leading a shaking Naruto away from a furious Sakura.

I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden

"I knew I loved him before I met him." Naruto looked at Gaara from across his kitchen table,

"What?"

"I knew I loved Lee the second I entered the store that we met in." the red head glanced out the window before he continued to eat his toast. Naruto shrugged and continued to eat as well.

~1 year later~

"I knew I loved him before I met him." Neji looked at Naruto from across his kitchen table,

"What?"

"I knew I loved Sasuke the second I entered the school that we met in." the blonde glanced out the window before he continued to eat his toast.

Neji snorted and continued to eat as well.

Right in Front Of Me – Celine Dion

How could I not see…

I was looking for love and it was right in front of me.

You were right in front of me.

You and your bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

You and your annoyingly optimistic personality and your never ending voice.

You and your unhealthy obsession with Raman and your complete disregard for rules.

You and your care free attitude.

"Sasuke…" You moan my name as I kiss your neck again.

How could I not see earlier, Naruto?

That you were right in front of me?


End file.
